


A Gift for Shelby

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tyler gives Ivan his present, he has another present for Shelby.<br/>Will she like it, read and find out and sorry that this story is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Shelby

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after Sync or Swim. Well I was re-watching the episode I thought what if when Tyler went back to the mall to buy Ivan a new coat, he also find something for Shelby that he thinks that she might like.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the right’s to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban’s Power Rangers Dino Charge. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.

** A Gift for Shelby  **

After Tyler gave Ivan his new jacket, after what happened early today in the park, he had another gift for someone else.

 

In Tyler’s mind he had the perfect plan to present the gift to her.

 

All he had to do was to be alone with her and present the gift that he bought her.

 

After Tyler was done taking selfies with Ivan, he made Shelby walk with him to his Jeep because that’s where Tyler had his present for Shelby.

 

 

 

This was how he did it. Tyler said, “Hi Shelby can you help me get something out of my Jeep please.”

 

Shelby said, “Why don’t you ask your new friend for help.”

 

Tyler said, “Because I have another surprise for him and if he comes it’ll give away the surprise.”

 

With that in mind Shelby said, “Sure, why not?”

 

Tyler smiles and thought to himself, “YES”. Then Shelby walked with Tyler to his Jeep, not knowing the surprise was for her.

 

 

 

When Tyler got to his Jeep, he looked around for the present he had for Shelby.

  
He remembered that he had it in a bag that was under one of the seats for save keeping.

 

When Tyler found it, he had his hands behind his back, so Shelby didn’t see what was in his hand.

 

Then Tyler said, “Hi Shelby.” Shelby said, “Yes, Tyler.”

 

 

Tyler was very nerve about giving Shelby her present that he was sweating.

 

Then Tyler said, “I lied to you earlier.”

 

Shelby was shook, mad and said, “What, why would you lye to me.”

 

Tyler said, “Because the surprise I have is not for Ivan but for you.”

 

Shelby felled her cheeks blush and said, “Really.”

 

Tyler smiled and said, “Close your eyes.”

 

Shelby did what she was told and closed her eyes.

 

Tyler got the small box out of the bag and placed it in Shelby’s hand, Tyler smiled and said, “Ok open your eyes.”

 

 

 

Then Shelby opened her eyes and sow a small box in her hand and said, “What’s this.”

 

Tyler blushed and said, “Open and find out.”

 

Shelby opened the box and found a bracelet with a triceratops and tyrannosaurus rex charms on them.

 

Shelby felled her cheeks go red again and said, “Wow thank you Tyler.”

 

Tyler smiles and said, “Look what else is on the bracelet.”

 

Shelby took the bracelet out of the box, she sow that the triceratops was pink, the tyrannosaurus rex was red, she also sow a heart charm on it with red and pink stones

 

around it and it said “Tyler + Shelby”.

 

Shelby said, “I love it thank you.” Then Shelby gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek, Tyler felled his cheeks go red.

 

 

Then Tyler said, “Shelby, do you want to be my girlfriend.”

 

Shelby was shocked and said, “Yes, Tyler I want to be your girlfriend.”

 

Tyler smiles and kissed Shelby on the lips, the kiss lasted about a minute.

 

After that, Shelby put on the bracelet, and then Shelby and Tyler walked back to the museum holding hands.

 

Well they where walking Tyler thought to himself, “This is the best day of my life.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it sorry that the story was so short.


End file.
